familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ernie the Giant Chicken
Ernie The Giant Chicken is an actual Giant Chicken with whom Peter has had a long history of violence. He often shows up in the middle of a scene and interrupts Peter and the two engage in a long, drawn out fight won by Peter, who then returns to the scene battered and bruised and picks up where he left off, not knowing that Ernie, seemingly dead, awakens and gets up after Peter leaves, foreshadowing another future fight. Story In Da Boom Peter no longer accepts coupons from any chickens after "the incident" with this one. During a flashback in the episode "Da Boom," the Chicken gave him a coupon, but the coupon was expired. Peter was therefore provoked to attack him. A prolonged fistfight ensued, taking the two combatants all over a downtown metropolis. It appeared that Peter had ultimately defeated the Chicken by slamming his head into a photocopier repeatedly, though the Chicken then did a sneak attack on Peter (just when he was explaining what exactly happened to shocked office workers), putting him in a half-nelson/chokehold, thus resulting in the both of them falling off the office building with Peter landing on him. He was not actually dead, though, as he opens his eye. Although this particular episode of Family Guy is considered to be non-canon, it can be assumed that Peter was recalling an event that took place in the show's main canon. In the episode Blind Ambition He returned to assault Peter when he was defending Quagmire in "Blind Ambition", the fight took place at a train station, a cruise ship, and finally an airport. But again, he was not actually dead, despite his head being chopped up by an airplane's propeller, spoofing the scene from Indiana Jones; his leg is shown moving into a fist. This fight also had the introduction of the chicken scream. In Family Guy: The Video Game In Peter's storyline, he is hit on the head numerous times and hallucinates that Mr. Belvedere has kidnapped his family and wants him dead. He sets out to find Mr. Belvedere and his family. He is eventually told by Lois that Mr. Belvedere isnt real. In the final level, the Chicken appears disguised as Mr. Belvedere and is the final boss, which is fought at the Drunken Clam and several other stages until the two land in the top floor of a skyscraper where there are explosives and cops tied to chairs (apparently part of Ernie's plan). Peter defeats him and jumps out of the skyscraper just as the bomb explodes (conveniently landing on Meg). Reunited with the family, he sees that the Mr. Belvedere image he saw floating up in the sky throughout the game was in fact real, being projected on top of a building by Mayor West. Ernie lands on the building West is on, gets up, and then walks away. In the episode No Chris Left Behind He returned for another fight with Peter in "No Chris Left Behind". Their fight took place from the Griffin house, the sewers, a train, a building site, an airplane and the Ferris wheel. After this, they too have forgotten what they are fighting about. Ernie takes Peter out for dinner to make up for the fights over a silly little expired coupon. And he brings his wife, another chicken named Nicole. Peter and Ernie seemed to have resolved their differences, but the peace was fleeting; another fight ensues when both of them insist on footing the bill. Despite having his brains bashed in by a frying pot he was not actually dead, as he again opens his eye, meaning Peter would meet him again and their next fight would be even longer and more destruction would be caused to Quahog. At five minutes and ten seconds, this is the longest non-plot-developing scene in the entire series. In the episode Meet the Quagmires Ernie made a cameo appearance in "Meet the Quagmires" when he got punched by Peter Griffin at the Country Club by accident while Peter was dancing; Peter convinces Death to send him back in time and eventually fixes his mistakes while in the past when Lois Pewtersmidt accepts to marry him instead of Quagmire. Peter then dances with her and accidentally punches Ernie, angering him, but he is stopped by his friend, who says "Wow wow take it easy there big guy! You'll probably never even see him again". This may explain why Ernie gave Peter the bad coupon in the first place. In the episode The Juice Is Loose Ernie made a cameo appearance in "The Juice Is Loose". He's part of the Angry Mob. In the episode Big Man on Hippocampus The Chicken appears in a cut away scene, where he hits Peter, restoring his lost memory. In the episode Something, Something, Something, Dark Side Ernie portrays Boba Fett opposite of Peter's Han Solo. There is no fight but if you count him taking away Peter as Han Solo as a fight, this is Ernie's first victory. But it is very probable that a fight will ensue between Han Solo and Boba Fett in the next Star Wars Parody We Have A Bad Feeling About This. Category:enemy characters Category:Animals Category:Major Characters Category:Running gags